


[podfic] soldier's heart, railway spine

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Coping, Friends to Lovers, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: learning how to cope with yourself is remarkably easier with someone kind to help you along.





	[podfic] soldier's heart, railway spine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [soldier's heart, railway spine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815072) by [lethandralis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethandralis/pseuds/lethandralis). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/fpy2l6q6qhyp8sq/Mag7%20solider%27s%20heart%20railway%20spine.mp3?dl=0) (22.2 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:48:32

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to lethandralis for giving me permission to podfic this story! It took me over a year to finish editing it but here it is!


End file.
